


Severus Snape at 29 and 87 (Art)

by Milotzi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Gen, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milotzi/pseuds/Milotzi
Summary: Two pages from Minerva McGonagall's sketchbook. Ever since they became friends, Minerva has enjoyed drawing Severus Snape.





	Severus Snape at 29 and 87 (Art)

**Author's Note:**

> ANNO AETATIS SUAE 29 & 87 ("in the year when he was 29" & "87" ).


End file.
